


Hand of the Queen

by Ahavah



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahavah/pseuds/Ahavah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cersei may find a use for Brienne yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand of the Queen

**Author's Note:**

> For the Femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Game of Thrones: Brienne/Cersei - Replacement

Brienne schooled her features as she bowed to the Queen Regent. Cersei disliked her since her arrival in King's Landing, though Brienne couldn't fathom why. Perhaps she was offended by someone so unladylike. Cersei seemed shallow that way. 

She did not even greet Brienne properly. “I hear you acted as my brother's sword arm when his was so cruelly taken from him.”

“I had that honor on the road, your grace.”

“Your lady is dead. I would ask your oath to the throne in Jaime's place.”

Brienne knelt.

“Good. Now, there were other uses I required of his good hand...”


End file.
